Yurei Aishiteru
by Penname.Of.Doom
Summary: Non-massacre. Ita-Saku. Death is lonely, haven’t you heard? When you’re dead you go around watching people. The people you can’t but want to talk to. It also has the ability to put a dent in one’s love life. Unless one crazy person can see you that is.
1. Preview

_Yueri Aishiteru_

Whenever you save someones life you never ask for thanks. For one:it's not something you should be asking for and two: saving someones life, it's the kind of act that someone does graciously, or for others it might be that they sacrifice themselves willingly; like me.

Sure, a few people tried to talk me out of it. And whose to say, that's it's not a big decision. For a while I even had my doubts. But you want to know what kept me on track? The knowledge that my actions were going to save some body's life.

That's why I signed up to the ANBU and I gladly gave my life to keep my village safe. To keep my family, friends, precious people, strangers safe. Sure, there are a lot more threats out there, technially I only mangaed to eradicate one, but still, it's something right? If I had survived I would of had that warm happy fuzzy feeling that I got whenever I saved a person some pain as I healed them.

If I survived I would want to heal the pain out of the eyes of the people I can see now. I would tell my team-mates, that I'm alright, that it was a quick death and there was no prolonged suffering. I would want to hug my parents and tell them that I loved them and always will. I would want to take the Sake bottle out of my Shishou's hands and tell her to get moving with the paper work.

That my death was no big deal. People should just move on like I have...with no regrets. Nope. Not me. Not a single one...

...okay, maybe I do have one regret.

And I know you are all going to laugh. I laughed at myself when I realised the pure corniness of what I still want to do. I mean really want to do.

I want to find love.

Like the kinda of stuff where I settle down and have a family, which is a bit of a problem for me now since I'm past my used by date.

But who knows how long I'm going to spend floating around aimlessly? I might just run into another ghost, a male preferably, we could hit it off and boom...ghost babies or something.

I really hope that it wouldn't result in the something. But what else can I do but hope? Because once you're dead, what else you got?

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter One: Sakura

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Took a while, enjoy and if any problems be specific and tell me. I want feedback. Please. Sorry that it is so short but Itachi comes in next chapter. =]**

_Yurei Aishiteru_

**Chapter**_: _One

In the movies they always say: "Don't go towards the light. Stay away from the light..." Or maybe it's the other way around. Not that it matters. I didn't see a light. I didn't even get a damn tunnel. No. All I got was a bad headache and a really bad landing in some weird cold place.

To expand on my definition of weird place I mean somewhere where everything is black, but I can still somehow managed to see where I am. In this dark place, there are no obvious boundaries, it just seems like the black stretches on forever. Therefore making me to the come to the conclusion that I was somehow in Limbo. Which wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that I had no idea how long I was going to be there. The only way I could measure how long it had already been was through the freezing cold that slowly crept up my body. Making me believe that I was going to die a second death from catching hypothermia.

Just as I felt the cold finally reaching it's peak and I was about to be completely frozen from the inside out, I sense something…pulling on me, I guess. This force thing, it started out as a slight itch on my foot that wouldn't go away. Soon it grew to be what felt like one thousand time stronger than one of shishou's charkra enchanced punches. Naturally this meant that it would be completely usless to try and fight it, I did anyway.

As it can be guessed it wasn't long before I was being tugged upwards, like a puppet, for only Kami knows how long. Until I came to what must have been the edge of the darkness – the edge of the world as it believe. The black just melted away, before me, turning into softer shades of grey, then becoming comepletely white.

As the white faded, I was left with the most spectacular sight I had ever seen, including all the men of my team shirtless – combind! I was literally floating in space. And I could see the blue of the ocean; the green of the land; the white mists of clouds; arid patches of brown and black. All of it blurred together until I finally realised what I was staring at. I could see the planet.

I gasped as I was able to spot Fire Country and not looking to far away from up there, Sand. Which lead me into thinking…how high up was I? I shuddered and tried not to imagine it. Not that I have a phobia of heights, but there is just something about dangling above the rest of the world that can tend to put off some people. The thoughts thankfully didn't linger for to much longer, as I was drawn back to the beauty of the view before me.

I was so sucked in I didn't even notice when I started to lose altitude. Yes, there was a little concern in the back of my mind, but why should I have being worried? I was dead. Nothing could get anyworse. Nothing else could possible hurt me…that I knew of.

On my way down I caught myself wondering about totally random. What did I look like to the people down there? Was a falling star? Hopefully they wouldn't wish on me because with my track record (ya know, dying and all) wasn't all that good. But I personally thought that it got that little bit better when I saw Konoha getting closer and closer.

Closer.

Um…closing in.

A bit to close.

Way to close. Mayday! Mayday!

Eventually I crashed landed into the very same building that I died in: Konoha Hospital. With a rather graceless thump. I was surprised that whatever I did land on was rather soft…but it still somehow didn't feel right. The bed (as I had figured it tout to be} was soft, but there was something with this contact and feeling process. In my hand, I raised it and slammed it against the bed with the all the force I could manage, but I did not feel it impact upon the matteress in anyway. Once again al I felt was the softness.

"This is not good," I accidently whispered my thoughts out loud and jumped, surprised to hear my own voice. As my body landed on the bed from the jump, it seemed the contact probelem was going on everywhere. Just to double test the theory I rolled over and came across something else instead.

There was somebody in the bed with me.

Squeaking in surprise, I leapt away from the person and ended up stumbling back so that I was standing and in my still panicked state, walked back a few more paces and ended up going through a wall. Which just freaked my out even more and made me actually let out a scream and leap forward, going back through the wall.

As I came back through I landed on the floor and didn't bother to get up. I was hyperventialting and had no idea as to what was going on. As a ninja one is supposed to easily adapt to change and survive in any situation that gets thrown at them. But I suppose I had already failed at being a ninja by dying, so it wouldn't really matter if I did or didn't have a psycotic episode.

Still then wasn't a really good time to lose it so I had to tell myself to calm down. Although my inner was certainly no help.

'_Calm down? Calm down? How can we be calm when we're a-_'

'Shut up. I don't want to hear it!'

'_Why bother denying it? We both know it. We're dead? So what else could it be? Why else would be be here? We're a g-_'

'No!'

'_Stop being stubborn._'

'No!'

'_We're supposed to be Jounin shniobi! Stop acting like a baby and just accept it. There is only one possibilty…_'

'Go away.'

Amazingly she actually listened to me. Leaving me alone with my misty thoughts. Alone with my fear and to face the truth by myself. That I, Haruno Sakura had come back as a wandering spirit. Something that did not belong.

I was a ghost.

Of course it would be stupid of me to just totally accept this. I had to prove it to myself. With out further ado, I rose up from the floor and alligned myself up with the exact spot I had last crossed through the wall. I took several deep breath's and holding the last one I charged.

Only to run head first into the wall and knock myself out.

* * *

_If somebody were to ask the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura they would no longer point to the direction of the hospital. Instead they would point towards the memorial dedicated to shinobi who had died in battle. _

_Now, if somebody were to ask the the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi people usually pointed towards ANBU headquaters, the Uchiha Compound or even the training grounds. Instead, a person would be directed to a hosipatal room, in which he lay after having just received life saving surgergy. The kind that would give him a second chance to live. All thanks to a donation of somebody's lungs. To replace his own diseased pair._

_And as Uchiha Itachi awokein that hosiptal room, sore and unaware of what has exactly happened, he shall soon be realise that he owes his life to a stranger. A far crueler fact will later creep into his mind and drown him with guilt: that in the process for him to have lived, somebody else must have died._

_Never would he dream that he would have the opportunity to meet that person._


End file.
